Our Love Story
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: Two very different wolves meet. one being a shy, nervous, cute Omega with snow white fur. the other being a brave, confident, handsome, alpha that will always stand up for what is right and will defend those who deserve to be defended. will they build up a relationship and fall in love? or will they just go their own ways? read to find out leave a comment please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. This is going to be a story based on my wife and I's lives from when we met to where we are now. Because a lot of you have been wanting a story on it so all this is based off of what happened to us. Both good and bad.**

 **And also the M rating will remain the same because in later chapters there will be sexuality, and with us being Newfoundlanders, lots of swearing and some alcohol. Just a warning. Also this chapter contains graphic descriptions of fighting and blood.**

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

"Hey Mason" I said as I passed my friend Mason Lynch in the school hallway. Suddenly a hand grabbed me and I turned to face the person who grabbed me and saw that it was none other than my boyfriend Dan, and he didn't have a happy look on his face. "Why the fuck are you talking to that little Irish shit?!" Dan asked angrily. I jerked my arm away from him and said "I was just saying hi to my friend Dan." I could see the anger in his eyes. "Don't you ever speak to him ever again! Do you hear me?!" I was getting angry and I said "I'm allowed to talk to my friends Dan! I'm allowed to make my own choices!"

Before I could say anything else, He picked me up and slammed me into the lockers and slapped me hard across the face. He dropped me and I fell to the ground holding my cheek in pain. "Don't you ever talk back to me again!" Dan spat. I went to go stand up, but I got kicked in the gut by Dan.

Before he could do any more harm to me, I heard a distinct Newfie accent shout "Hey Fokker!" I looked over and saw Mason standing there. He ran at Dan and tackled him away from me. "Run Lilly!" Mason shouted. I rolled back to safety and my sister Kate picked me up and I caught my breath.

When I turned my attention back to the fight that had broken out, I saw that Dan was sitting on Mason, Slugging the hell out of him. I knew that if I didn't do something quick, Dan would Kill Mason. I ran up behind Dan and I hit him as hard as I could in the back of the head. Dan turned and punched me in the face and sent me sprawling out on the floor.

Dan stood up and was about to take a step towards me when Mason suddenly scissor kicked Dan's legs, knocking them out from under him. Mason quickly stood up and ran over to me and he stood in front of me with his back to me in a fighting stance. "Lilly Run and get Help! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" He then charged at Dan and went low and he drove his shoulder into Dan's gut, knocking the wind out of him.

I was about to run and get help when I saw all the sports teams arrive. Mason started kneeing Dan in the gut before he punched him in the mouth knocking out at least five teeth. Dan somehow managed to kick Mason away.

They ran at each other before Mason went low at the last second and drove his head into Dan's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Mason put one hand on Dan's chest holding him against the wall as Mason started punching Dan in the face.

Dan Kicked mason in the gut and Dan suddenly pulled out a knife! Dan stabbed mason in the chest but the knife got stuck. Dan threw Mason across the floor. Dan then pulled out a handgun and was about to shoot. Suddenly Mason's friend Adam ran in and jumped on Dan's back, knocking the gun out of his hands.

Then all the sports teams ran at Dan at the same time while Mason's friends Gus and Adam pulled Mason to safety.

I ran over and dropped to my knees and I put his head in my lap as I started crying my eyes out. "Lilly… are you okay?" I had tears streaming down my cheeks and I said "I'm fine. You have a knife sticking out of your chest!" "I know… I love you Lilly." He then closed his eyes. I gently shook him while crying "NO! You can't Die Mason." His shirt was soaked with his blood and each breath he took more blood came out. You could clearly see where mason first got stabbed to where he was pulled to safety because there was a big ling of blood on the floor and there was a blood pool forming around us.

Just then, the paramedics arrived and loaded Mason up and drove him to the hospital. Police were already on the scene and they were busy breaking up the rumble that broke out between the wrestling team and the rest of the teams.

Kate and Janice brought me to the bathroom to get me cleaned up. After wards I was brought to the principal's office where I called my parents and they brought me to the hospital.

 **DUN DUN DUN!**


	2. found love

_**Mason's POV**_

I woke up in a strange room. When I looked down I realized I was in a hospital because I was in a hospital gown. I looked over to my right and I saw Lilly sitting there with her cheeks stained with tears. I quietly said "Hey Lilly." What happened next caught me completely off guard.

Her eyes shot open and she pulled me into a kiss, not a kiss on the cheek, but a full on kiss on the mouth. Before she pulled out of the kiss and said "I love you Too Mason!" she then pulled me into a hug as she started crying. I returned the hug as I gently stroked her back while saying "You don't have to worry about Dan ever again. He is going to jail and never getting out." I then kissed her cheek and I noticed several small scars on her cheek.

I pulled out of the hug and I asked "Lilly, has Dan hit you before?" Lilly nodded and said "Yes he has. Quite a bit." I felt anger churning in my stomach "Okay. I was wondering because I saw several small scars on your cheek."

"Dan was really abusive of me, but no one would believe me if I told them because well who are you going to believe the Captain of the wrestling team? Or the girl who is a cheerleader?" I nodded and said "I myself would always believe the girl" Lilly giggled and Kissed me again, but this time she held the kiss and I returned it and I wrapped my arms around her perfect waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Soon she brushed her tongue against my teeth, asking for entry to which I gladly allowed. When we pulled out of the kiss, a small trail of spit connected us. When that disappeared, we stared into each other's eyes for a while before a doctor came in and said "Ah mason! You're awake."

I nodded and said "Best choice I ever made was walking away from the light at the end of the tunnel." The doctor chuckled and said "I am just here to check on you and change your bandaging. It shouldn't hurt too much because we put pain killers in your IV bag." "That explains why you look like a purple dragon" we all laughed and the doctor said "I said pain killers. Not THC" I chuckled and said "Let's get this over with."

I leaned forward and took off my shirt and the doctor started unraveling the bandages. I looked down when the bandages were removed and I saw the stitching from the knife. "How close was the knife to hitting my heart doc?" "If the knife was over one millimeter and up half a millimeter, it would have hit the apex of your heart, the tip of the heart which would have killed you in seconds. You're very lucky to be alive right now. By the time you got here, you lost half of your blood already. We immediately got a blood bag going into you and that saved you. "I nodded in response and I noticed Lilly staring at my abs.

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I was staring at mason's well defined abs and his muscles in general and to say that I wasn't getting turned on from the sight would be a lie. I tucked my tail in between my legs to keep the smell from escaping me as I lightly blushed. (Remember, this story is in anthro form)

When the doctor left, mason asked me "How long was I unconscious?" Lilly replied "you were out for two days. Your parents are at work right now. They will be by after work. But until; then, it's just you and me." I ended in a cute voice as I batted my eyes at Mason.

He looked at me and he moved over in his exceptionally large hospital bed and patted the open spot. I giggled and got in with him and I immediately started making out with him as I started running my hands up and down his abs, feeling how defined they are.

I let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure when I felt two firm yet soft hands give my butt a gentle squeeze. I pulled out of the kiss and said in an innocent voice "Wandering hands or was that on purpose?" mason blushed and started stuttering. I giggled and said "Don't worry. I'm your girlfriend now so only you can feel this body's special areas." I blushed when I felt something starting to poke my waist. "slow down there big boy. Not here in the hospital." Mason blushed and said "I can't help it when mr. happy is in the presence of a girl with such a beautiful body and perfect curves. He develops a mind of his own. At least you know he likes you."

I burst out laughing and so did mason. When we stopped laughing, I leaned in and whispered in his ear "To be honest, it actually felt kinda nice." Mason blushed and smiled and gave my butt another squeeze. I let out a soft moan of pleasure and I pulled mason into another make out session as he continued to squeeze my butt.

When we pulled out of the kiss, I rested my head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic thumping of his heart as is slowly lulled me into sleep.

 **There you go folks. Please comment. Any feedback we receive is good.**


	3. the family

_**Mason's POV**_

I woke up with Lilly's head on my chest as she was cuddled up against me like I was a giant teddy bear. I smiled and I closed my eyes as I dreamily thought about our future together. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door before eight wolves walked in. I recognized six of them as my family and Kate. I figured that the other two were Lilly and Kate's parents.

I gently shook Lilly awake as she gently tightened her grip on me before she opened her beautiful lavender eyes. "Hey Lilly. Did you have a nice nap?" Lilly let out a cute little yawn before she kissed me and said "Yes I did. Thanks to you." I smiled and kissed her before a flash went off. I quickly turned my attention to my brother Karl and he was laughing his ass off. "Really Karl?!" he laughed and said "Sorry little brother but no one at school would believe me if I told them." I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "I get stabbed and it's such a nice way to wake up. Getting my picture taken as I'm giving my new girlfriend a kiss." I said sarcastically as I gave him the middle finger as he laughed even harder.

I turned my attention to Lilly's Parents and her father stepped forward and said "Hello Mason." To say that I didn't feel intimidated by the size of Lilly's father would be a lie. "Hello sir." I held out my hand and we shook hands as I could tell that if I ever hurt Lilly, then I would most likely get killed by him. He chuckled and said "Don't worry mason. I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me. I've caught Kate doing much worse with Humphrey." I looked at Kate and I busted out laughing as I said "So what Humphrey said was true!"

Kate Blushed and said "You promised that you would never speak of that!" He chuckled and said "I can change my mind." Lilly's mother walked up and kissed my cheek and said "We can't possibly thank you enough for standing up for Lilly and beating the shit out of Dan." I smiled and replied "Well you have my mom and Dad to thank for raising me to always stand up for those that are being bullied or beaten. As for the thank you, well, knowing that Lilly is safe and happy, is all the thanks I need."

She giggled and said "Such a gentleman. Our Lilly has found a keeper." Both Lilly and I blushed and my other brother Larry piped up and said "How does Lilly's ass feel Mason? Is it soft yet firm?" I blushed heavily and said. "If I wasn't in a hospital bed I would crack you square in that fat head of yours." Karl piped up and said "I got it." He then hit Larry in the back of the head. Mom piped up and said "Alright Curly, Mo, and Shemp. Knock it off." Lilly had a puzzled look on her face and I said "Those are the names of the three stooges. My brothers and I are like the three stooges"

Everyone laughed and Mom said "Yes you three are. Your so much like the three stooges. The only difference is, is that none of you have a bald head or a mushroom cap haircut."

I decided to change the subject. "So, Mr. McTavish, what do you work as?" "Well first of all, please don't call me Mr. McTavish or sir. It makes me feel even older than I actually am. I prefer it if you just called me Winston. You saved my youngest daughters life and without a doubt, several other lives. If that doesn't put us on the first name basis, then nothing will. Second I am in the military. More specifically, the Blue Puttees. I am a sergeant first class." "That must make you quite proud to be serving with one of the most famous military units in the Canadian armed forces. Even more famous than the royal highland regiment. AKA the kilted ladies from hell." Winston smiled and said "I take it you get good marks in history." I chuckled and said "yes I do."

I then turned my attention to Eve and asked "What do you work as?" "I work out of home."

I nodded and just then, a doctor came in and said "I hate to break the news, but visiting hours are over." Everyone in the room let out a disappointed sigh and we all said goodbye to each other and Lilly gave me a kiss and I couldn't help but stare at her butt as it swayed hypnotically from side to side and bounced a little as she walked.

She turned her head and noticed me staring and she bent over to tie her shoe and I would have ran over and started squeezing it if I wasn't in a hospital bed. I could feel my soldier standing at attention and I knew that there was no point in attempting to hide it so I just let it be and Lilly turned and looked at me and she noticed the large tent in the blanket and she blushed and she said in a teasing voice, breaking me out of my trance I was in "It's not polite to stare big boy. Also you have a nose bleed."

I blushed and I grabbed a Kleenex from my night stand and I started wiping my nose as Lilly gave a flick of her tail teasing me as she walked out the door.

I laid back in my bed after I stopped my nose bleed as I sighed and thought about how in 48 hours, I had gone from being a single teenage wolf to having the captain of the cheer leaders as my girlfriend.

 **There you go folks. Please leave a comment and favorite, follow, and hey, if you have a lemon request, PM us your request.**


	4. three weeks later

**Hey there everyone, how's it going? Just so you know, our updates will either be more often, or may slow down because the holidays are coming up and we travel around the east coast of Canada, visiting family and friends.**

 _ **Time Skip Three weeks**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

Today was the Day I was being released from the Hospital. Lilly and I's relationship has grown more and more each day.

The Doctor walked in and he handed me my change of clothes and said "Don't worry about the hospital bill. The McTavish's are covering that for you." I was shocked when I heard this. "Really?!" "Yes, they said that it's the least they could do after you stood up for their daughter and took a knife to protect her." I was in a state of shock because I knew that they were happy that I stood up for Lilly, but I didn't think that they were that happy.

'Mental note, tell Lilly and her family how thankful I am.' I thought to myself. "Okay doc. If I could have some privacy to change now please." He nodded and set my clothes on the bed and left the room as I started to change.

I changed into a t-shirt that had Steve Earle's Copperhead road picture on it, a pair of boxer short, and a pair of blue jeans. I then walked out into the lobby and I used a phone booth to call my parents for a ride home.

After I got off the phone, I walked outside and sat down on a bench as I waited for my parents to show up. I could soon hear the loud, distinct roar of a 69' Chevy Nova RSSS come roaring up to the bench I was sitting on. I got up and I walked over to the car and I opened the back door and I got in before I gave my parents a hug before we peeled out, making the tires squeal and sending up a large smoke screen.

"So mason, is there anything, you want to do?" my father asked. I thought for a moment and said "All I want to do is go home and spend time with my family." We all nodded and drove home.

 **Hey everyone. Sorry the chapter isn't very long, but work has been crazy lately.**

 **We promise that the next chapter will be much longer.**

 **Until next time, peace out**


	5. the celebration

_**Mason's POV**_

 _ **Time skip next morning**_

I walked up to the school and I could tell that something wasn't right. There was no sound of shouting, no swearing, or anything. I hesitantly walked into the school and I noticed that everyone had a mysterious look in their eyes as I walked to my locker. I spun the combination on my locker and when I opened it, I nearly had a heart attack. A bunch of balloons and streamers came jumping out of my locker.

I jumped back and yelled in surprise "HOLYSHIT!" then everyone yelled surprise as Lilly came running over to me before she pulled me into a hug and a kiss that I gladly returned after a moment of shock.

When we pulled out of the kiss, she said "Surprise." I smiled and asked "What's all this for?" she giggled and said "For standing up for me and stopping Dan from hurting me and without a doubt saving several others lives."

I smiled and kissed her and said "You didn't have to do all this. A simple thank you would work as well." "But I felt like you deserved a celebration." Before I could say any more, my best friend Luke stepped forward and handed me a box and said "This is what we all thought that you should have." I took the box and noticed that it was a little on the heavy side, at least a good 10 pounds.

I set the box on the floor, and I opened it and I was amazed at what I saw. In the box there was an object wrapped in bubble wrap. When I removed the bubble wrap, I saw that it was a knife that had a bunch of blood on it. "That's what you got stabbed with mason." I nodded and I moved some paper around and I saw a Football helmet, a jersey, chest protector, cup, leg guards and a mouth guard. "We need a new wide receiver because James broke his leg and won't be able to play. We thought that you might like to take his place." Said the football coach.

I paused and thought for a moment before I said "You have found yourself a new Wide Receiver" I then shook the coach's hand before he helped me up. "Practice is right after school. We meet in the change room." I nodded and I placed the equipment in my locker before I grabbed my text books (remember that this is in the 90's. we actually used those things that have paper in them, and not I pads. Lol) and walked to the wood shop with Lilly (insert dirty joke here) as that was our first class.

 _ **Time skip, after school in the change room.**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I changed into my new uniform and I walked out to the football field. "Lynch!" I heard the coach all out. I ran over and said "yes Coach." "I just figured I should tell you that this isn't a gentle sport. Bones get broken all the time in this sport. So if you can't take pain, you may as well just go change back into your clothes and go home right now." I nodded and said "Don't worry coach. I can take pain pretty good and I can give pain. I'm not afraid of pain." The coach nodded and called in the rest of the team before he said "Okay everyone. I want you to meet our new wide receiver, Mason Lynch. Now I want everyone to make him feel welcome on the team. Now let's do our regular practice."

 _ **Time skip, after practice.**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

"Alright! Fall in!" Coach yelled. We ran in and took a knee. "That was a good practice. Lynch, you did pretty freaking good. Stand up Lynch." I stood up and he said "Give him a round of applause." Everyone started clapping before he said "Alright, boys, go get changed and grab a shower. See you all tomorrow at the same time as today."

After we got changed, I met up with Lilly in front of the school and I pulled her into a kiss after I said "Hello my beautiful, sweet Angel from heaven. How was cheer practice?" she giggled and said "Practice was good. How was your first football practice?" "It was amazing."

She giggled and said "I've already called my parents for a ride. We can give you a lift to your house if you want?" I paused for a moment and said as I gently pulled her closer "sure. Why not. Saves gas. That and it gives us more time together." I then kissed her forehead as she giggled.

We decided to lay down on the grass and enjoy the warm weather while it lasts. (Remember, this is all happening in Newfoundland, where it snows roughly 8-10 months of the year.) Lilly curled up beside me, using my bicep as a pillow. I gently placed my hand on her belly and she giggled and said "I love you Mason." I smiled and said "I love you too Lilly."

We lost track of time, and our thoughts were interrupted by a sweet 1969 matte black Hemi Cuda 572 big block came rolling up. "That's my parents!" Lilly said over the loud roar of the engine. We stood up and grabbed our bags and tossed them into the trunk and got in. "Hey mason." Said Winston. "Hey Winston." "Hey dad." "Hey sweetie." "Dad, is it okay if we give mason a ride?" "Sure. Where do you live mason?" "I live at 57 canary street." "Okay. Buckle up."

After we pulled away, Winston asked "So mason. What position do you play on the football team?" "Wide receiver." I said. "Nice. I played the same position in High school. I remember my first game. I got tackled from behind, but I still had the ball. Mind you, when I got tackled, I broke my arm, and it locked up from the pain." "Sounds painful." I said jokingly. Winston laughed and said "You have no idea." "Lilly, I'm going to drop you off at home before I drop off mason. I want to talk to him." "Okay dad."

After five more minutes, we pulled up to a rather large house and Lilly grabbed her bag and we kissed and said "I love you." At the same time. She then got out of the car, giving me a nice quick peak at her pink panties as she was still wearing her cheerleading outfit.

After we pulled away, Winston said. "I just wanted to tell you, that if Lilly had to give her heart to anyone, I'm glad it's you. There's only two things a father wants to see his daughter be. Safe, and Happy. You Make Lilly feel happy and I know she is safe with you. I know that you love her with all your heart and I know she feels the same, so I know that you would never betray her loyalty." I had an offended look on my face and I said "I would rather die than betray or lose Lilly. I would go to the end of the universe and back to be with her. I would jump in front of a train to save her life."

Winston chuckled and said "That's what I wanted to hear. She was betrayed so many times by Dan and I don't want to see that happen to her again. Promise me you won't do that to my baby girl." "I promise you Winston that I won't betray Lilly as long as I live. And if I do betray her, then you can kill me yourself." Winston put on an evil smile and said "I will hold you too that you know. It's not so much me you have to watch out for, it's Eve, Lilly's mother and my wife. I had to hold her back literally when we caught Kate in bed with Humphrey. I'm not joking. Ask Humphrey. He will tell you the exact same thing."

I nodded and said "I believe you." After a few minutes of silence, Winston said "Oh… a few more things. One, you have to promise me that you and Lilly will wait until you are married to go all the way. Two being that you will always be there for her. Three being that when I'm around, try to not look up her skirt or stare at her butt as she walks. Four being that you have to promise me that you will NOT EVER raise your hand to her in anger. She was beaten so much by Dan, I don't know if there is a part of her body that Dan didn't hit." My anger flare up and I said "I promise on my life." He smiled and said Good." We then pulled up to my house and Winston was staring at our Chevy Nova RSSS. "Yes it's a Nova RSSS with the original paint. No it's not for sale." Winston pretended to frown before we both laughed and I got out of the car and said "Thanks for the Ride!" before I closed the door and went inside.

 _ **WE ARE ALIVE! Sorry this chapter took so long, but work has been crazy for both of us. That and we STILL have writers block. Also, please review Lilly's Love story part 2. We may discontinue it if we don't hit 1,000 views or 15 reviews by the New Year. So if you are a fan of Lilly's Love Story Part 2, then why not give it a review. All it takes it a minute or two at the most to write a review and click post. We are not telling you what to do, but we would appreciate it. Also for those of you who are wondering, yes my wife's belly has gotten bigger. That's all she'll let me say without her getting mad and that's the scariest thing, an angry pregnant woman! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, we are hoping to get one more out by the new year, or for Christmas. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **GoddessGodOfAllWolves.**_


	6. merry christmas

_**Time skip Christmas day**_

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I was at Mason's house with my family. We were unwrapping presents and Padraig, Mason's father handed him a small box and said "Here you go son. You've proven you're ready for this." When Mason opened the box he gasped and pulled out a set of keys. "The keys to the Chevy Nova RSSS. Are you sure I'm ready dad?" he nodded as he wrapped his arm around Ellen, Mason's mom and said "Yes you are. Your mom and I talked about it, and we agreed that you're ready. The Nova's all yours. The car originally belonged to your grandfather. For three generations that car has been in our family. Now it's yours."

Mason got up from beside me and he gave both of his parents a huge hug. "Thank you both. Thank you so much!" they both chuckled and said "You're welcome Mason." Mason then sat down beside me as he stared at the keys. I kissed his cheek and said "You are so lucky. You have the most powerful Chevy Nova model there is." I then rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

 _ **Time skip that night**_

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

Dad stood up and said "Well, it's time for us to head home." "Daddy, would it be okay if I spend the night here please?" "I don't see a problem with it. What about you Padraig?" "I see no problem with it so long as they don't get too loud." I blushed heavily and so did Mason. Mom smiled and said "So long as Lilly doesn't come home pregnant, I see no problem with it." Mason Gulped and Dad said "Hush now dear, remember when we were that age. Did we do that? If we did, I don't remember, but I do remember our first Christmas together. You were just like Lilly. Remember how you seduced m-" "Don't you say another word! I remember our first Christmas together. Fine. You can stay here for the night if you want. Just mason, be a good boy and you can live."

Mason's eyes went wide, with a mixture of fear and joy and said "Don't worry. I'll be good." Mom chuckled and said "Such a nice boy." They then walked out the door after saying good bye and merry Christmas.

I giggled and we headed up the stairs to Mason's room and I closed the door behind me as I said in a seductive, yet innocent voice "Kiss me." He smiled and complied as I gently pushed him onto his bed while I straddled his waist, feeling his 'tool' pressing against my crotch, making me softly gasp and moan in pleasure. I could feel Mason's hands sneaking their way to the bottom of my shirt. I pulled out of the kiss and said "I am feeling really horny". That must have been all he needed to hear because he quickly pulled my shirt off and undid my bra and slipped that off. I quickly pulled his shirt off as well, revealing his scar and well defined six pack abs.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I pulled out of the kiss and I was greeted with two beautiful, round, perky, large tits in my face. (What more can a guy ask for?!) I gave them a gentle squeeze and I heard Lilly gasp in pleasure. I started fondling the lumps of heaven as Lilly started moaning in pleasure.

I then rolled us over so I was on top and I started sucking on her right tit as I rubbed her crotch with one hand and massaged her left tit with the other. Lilly threw her head back in pleasure as she put her hands on the back of my head, not wanting me to stop. I flicked her nipple with my tongue before I gently bit it and pulled back gently before I let it go. Lilly squeaked, and I immediately stopped and asked with worry in my voice "Are you okay Lilly?!" after she caught her breath, she said "Do that again! It felt amazing!" I did it again, but I started gently pinching her left nipple as I played with her right nipple. "OH g-god. Mason. You're like a god with your mouth."

I switched over to her left tit as I slipped my hand under her pants and the waist band of her underwear, and I started rubbing her wet, warm pussy. Lilly let out a high pitched gasp of pleasure before she said "D-Don't you DARE Stop! I'm getting close Mason!" This gave me an idea. I started licking her bust as I pushed two fingers into her soaking wet love tunnel before I latched back on to her right tit and started gently biting her nipple. Lilly grabbed my head and she pulled me into a deep kiss as she started shaking and nearly screamed into the kiss.

I tried to pull out of the kiss, but because she had her arms wrapped around the back of my head, I couldn't. When she stopped shaking, I pulled out of the kiss and asked with concern in my voice "Are you okay?!" when her breathing returned to normal, she said "Yes that was amazing. That was my first orgasm, and I feel amazing. But I think that I need to get cleaned up," she then spread her legs "Enjoy."

I smiled and started kissing my way down her body. Stopping at her neck to gently nip it a few times, making her softly moan in pleasure, then her beautiful tits, to gently suckle on them for a few seconds, then her pants, my destination.

I looked up at her, asking for permission to touch her most sacred area. She quickly nodded her head, and I quickly undid her skinny jeans and pulled them off, leaving her in nothing except a pair of soft red panties with a mistletoe above the part that covered her pussy that said in cursive _'_ _you're supposed to kiss me'_ I smiled and said "With pleasure." I then pulled those off and I saw on the back of them, two wolves kissing that said in cursive ' _good girl'_ When I looked at Lilly, I was greeted with the most beautiful sight ever, her nipples were erect, poking out of her snow white fur on her breasts, and her clit was hard and engorged, her pussy was soaked and was bright pink and warm.

I started kissing her inner thigs, teasing her. I started slowly kissing my way toward my destination. When I got to her pussy, I took in a deep breath and her fluids smelled absolutely heavenly. "Hold on mason." Lilly then got on her hands and knees and she lifted her tail before swishing it side to side slowly and seductively, wafting her sweet pheromones around the room, and revealing both her puckered asshole and her sopping wet pussy. She then put the tip of her index finger in her mouth before she closed one eye and asked in the sexiest voice ever "You like?"

I quickly nodded before I gave her opening an experimental lick. Lilly gasped in pleasure and I fell in love with the taste and I started furiously eating her out while I wagged my tail happily as she wrapped her tail around the back of my head, holding me in place. I pushed my tongue into her delicious, soaking, warm love tunnel, making little circles with my tongue, earning me loud, beautiful moans of pleasure from the woman I love ' _Music to my ears'_ I thought to myself.

Lilly dropped her chest to the bed, giving me better access to her pussy. I decided to see if she would like this. I pushed two fingers into her tight, puckered asshole. Lilly let out an extremely high pitched squeak of pleasure and surprise "Start pumping your fingers!" I gladly listened and she started panting quickly, telling me that her orgasm was nearing.

It came quicker than I expected and she buried her face into a pillow and screamed in pleasure as she sprayed my face with her orgasmic juices. I jumped in surprise, but I quickly closed my mouth around her pussy, swirling my tongue around her clit as I drank down her juices.

When her orgasm was over, I pulled away from her pussy and I licked my lips and said "Tastes like candy! I love it. I love you Lilly." She panted out "I… love … you… too… mason." She then rolled over and I crawled up her body and she pulled me into a deep kiss and she threw her tongue into my mouth and I did the same as I explored her mouth and she to me.

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I pulled out of the kiss and I rolled us over so I was on top, and I dove right for his jeans and I pulled those off along with his boxers, and his large eight inch cock sprung forward and started throbbing. I giggled and blushed and said in a teasing voice "How dare you keep this monster hidden from me for so long (Pun intended.)" he blushed and I wrapped my right hand around the warm, thick, throbbing piece of red wolf meat as I slowly slid the massive organ into my mouth, I gagged a little when it hit the back of my mouth, but I took a deep breath and pushed forward, taking him into my throat. I kept going and didn't stop until his knot hit my lips.

I looked up at mason and he had his eyes closed. I giggled, sending vibrations through his dick, making him loudly moan in pleasure, before I pulled back until only the tip of his cock was in my mouth before I slid back down on him, wrapping my tongue around him as I went. "Oh g-god… Lilly, you're so good at this." Mason said through clenched teeth.

I pulled off him and I slid his dick in between my tits and I started sucking on the tip of his cock, as I started moving my breasts up and down his thick shaft. Mason grunted and he put his hand on the back of my head, gently guiding me along.

I started softly moaning, sending vibrations through his delicious cock as I gently suckled the gentle spurts of pre cum. "Lilly… I'm getting close! Get ready! Here it comes! GAH!" before I could react, a thick rope of cum fired into my mouth, catching me off guard. I gagged a little, but I forced myself to stay down on him, determined to take his entire load.

When his orgasm came to an end, my cheeks were puffed out, full of his delicious, thick, hot, salty, sweet, creamy, and gooey cum. I pulled off him and I had to let a little bit of it leak out of my mouth, and onto my breasts, running down my cleavage. I swallowed his load with a few gulps before I slowly and seductively ran two fingers up my bust, getting the little bit of cum I had to let leak out of my mouth so I could swallow. I then licked my fingers clean before I said "that was delicious Mason." "Hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"I don't think I can go another round. What about you Lilly?" "I don't think so." "Let's get some sleep my beautiful, naughty, sweet angel from heaven." We then got under the blankets before mason buried his face in between my breasts and quickly fell asleep. I quietly giggled to myself and said softly "Boys."

I then fell asleep, listening to the soft snoring of mason and his rhythmic heartbeat.

 **Nearly 2000 words! Damn that took a while to write. But it was all worth it. We relived some fun memories.**

 **Not much to say here other than you should go check out GavinXfrost. They are a couple like us and we think that they are really good.**

 **Merry Christmas/ happy holidays and merry Christmas from the bottom of our hearts. We love you guys. Hope you have a happy holidays and a happy new year**

 **GoddessGodOfAllWolves out.**

 **Peace.**


	7. next morning

_**Mason's POV**_

I woke up the next morning and I was greeted with a very strong scent of Lilly's perfume. I was puzzled for a moment and when I pulled my head back and opened my eyes, it all made sense real quick. Lilly was lying next to me and was naked with her tail wrapped around my waist.

I smiled and carefully moved into a more comfortable position as I stretched my arms, Lilly snuggled into the crook of my arm as she let out a happy sigh. I gently kissed the top of her head as I closed my eyes, remembering the night before.

I didn't realize it, but my "tool" was starting to grow. I didn't realize it until I felt it poke her thigh. My eyes shot open and I started quickly trying to think of a way to get rid of it. I couldn't think of one. I cursed under my breath.

I damn near jumped out of my skin when I felt Lilly's soft velvet like hand wrap around my shaft and she started gently rubbing it.

 _ **LILLY'S POV**_

I was woken up when I felt something poke my leg. I didn't have to open my eyes to tell that it was Mason's soldier standing at attention. I decided to surprise him and I wrapped my hand around his shaft and I started giving him a hand job.

When Mason jumped, I started quietly laughing as I said "Good morning my amazing boyfriend." After a few seconds, he replied "Good morning to you my sweet Girlfriend."

I then repositioned myself so I could get a good look at this thick chunk of wolf meat. "I just realized something," "And what is that my sweet?" "I just realized that you made me climax twice last night, and I only made you climax once. So, I'm gonna enjoy my breakfast of my sexy boyfriends cum all over my face and tits." I said in a seductive voice.

I then ran my tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock before I slid the hot chunk of meat into my mouth as I started sucking on it. Mason let out a low growl as I very slowly took him into my mouth and he placed a hand on the back of my head. I paused when I felt his tip hit my throat.

I looked up at him and he smiled and said in a happy, pleasure filled voice "Good girl. Bring that sweet, sexy ass of yours over here. I want breakfast as well." I pulled off him with a loud slurp and I held my ass above his head and said in a teasing voice "Oh, you want this ass?" I gave my ass a good shaking. "Well, if you want it, you're going to have to reach it." I was nearly thrown off balance when Mason grabbed my ass and forcefully pulled it down to his mouth as his tongue shot up into my dripping slit. "OH, f-fuck… so good" I moaned out loudly before I sucked him back into my mouth.

I gasped in surprise and pleasure when I suddenly felt him bring his hand down onto the left part of my ass which resounded with a loud ' _SMACK'_. I was about to ask why he hit my ass, but I quickly realized that I like to have my ass slapped. "Yes, that's it. Spank me. I've been a really naughty girl."

He chuckled and he did it again. I could feel myself getting close to my orgasm, and I wanted to try something. I opened my mouth as wide as it could go, and I managed to fit his thick knot into my mouth.

"Oh shit. I'm gonna cum Lilly!" He then fired a big, thick, creamy, hot, salty, sweet load of cum into my waiting mouth. When I felt his cum enter my mouth, I came as well. I gladly drank down the delicious treat as it continued to fill my mouth. When his orgasm was over, I swallowed his load and I sat there for a minute or two, waiting for his knot to go down a little. I pulled off him with a loud pop and a slurp as I took in a deep breath.

"Holy shit Lilly… How did you do that?" I blushed heavily and said "I wanted to see if it would fit in my mouth, and it does. I didn't hurt you did I?" He chuckled and said "Far from it. That felt amazing. I didn't hurt you when I was slapping your ass right?" I giggled and said "It actually felt good." I then pulled him into a kiss a he returned it.

He pulled out of the kiss and said "we should probably take a shower… we reek." I giggled and said "Okay." We got out of bed and I grabbed the change of clothes that I keep at his place in case of something like this were to happen.

Mason looked in the hallway to make sure it was clear and the bathroom was available. It was. "Let's go my sweet." He whispered. We ran across and he closed the door behind him and locked it so we wouldn't get interrupted.

He turned on the shower and held the door open for me and said "Ladies first." I giggled and walked up to him and said as I wrapped my arms around his neck "You're just looking for a reason to look at my ass." He chuckled and said "little bit of that, and being a gentleman." I giggled and kissed him and I stepped into the shower, making sure I ran my tail under his chin, teasing him.

He shuddered and stepped in behind me, closing the door. He reached around to my front and gently grabbed my boobs and gave them a squeeze. I moaned and instinctively tilted my head sideways and closed my eyes, exposing my neck. He leaned in and started gently kissing my neck.

"You know Lilly… there is a way we can have sex, but still be virgins." I then felt his tip poke my… 'Back door' my eyes shot open and I gasped sharply. "But isn't it weird to do it… back there?" "It's only weird if you think it is."

I thought about it for a few moments before I pressed myself against the wall and I lifted my tail and said "be gentle… at first." I ended in a naughty voice. He smiled and said "Your wish is my command" he then placed a hand on either side of my ass and slowly spread it open.

When I felt his tip rest against my puckered hole, I took a deep breath and he slowly pushed forward, the water acting as lubricant. He stopped when his entire tip was within my back door. "Does it hurt?" I replied "A little. But at the same time it feels really good. Keep going. Let me feel that big thick knot of your resting against my naughty ass." I said as I flipped my head forward, my hair covering my entire left eye and some of my right eye, giving me that extra naughty look.

He slowly pushed forward until he couldn't go farther, due to his knot. I let out a loud moan of pleasure before I said in a naughty, horny voice "fuck my ass. Fuck my ass good and hard." He smiled and I was surprised when he pulled out. I turned around to see why, but I was caught off guard when he picked me up and wrapped his legs around my waist. "I want to see the pleasure in your eyes as I fill your tight, little ass with my cock."

He then reached down and re-lined his cock up and slowly lowered me down onto the thick tool. I moaned out in pleasure as I rested my head against his broad shoulders as he leaned against the wall and started slowly thrusting into me as he slowly built up speed.

Wet slapping sounds came from us each time our hips made contact. I had one arm over his shoulder, the other was under his other arm, clinging to him as I got stuffed. "O-Oh f-fuck. So big." I loudly moaned out in pleasure. "So tight." He replied.

I pulled him into a kiss and he turned off the shower and he sat down on the shower floor. I picked up on what he was getting at. I unwrapped myself from him and I placed one leg on either side of his waist as I started riding his magnificent flagpole.

I placed my hands behind my head, leaving my breast open and exposed for his pleasure. He leaned forward and sucked my right nipple into his mouth as he started gently nibbling on it as he reached down with one hand and started rubbing my clit.

"Mason, is everything okay in there? Your mother and I thought we heard moaning and grunting." We heard masons fathers say. My eyes snapped open with a look of fear and worry. Mason gave me reassuring look and said "It's fine dad. Besides, I'm sure you and mom did the same thing when you were teenagers." We heard a chuckle come from the other side of the door "Okay. I'll let you two get back to it."

I let out a sigh of relief, but that was quickly replaced with a gasp of pleasure when mason placed his hands on my ass, and started thrusting up into me. I moaned out in pleasure as he continued his gentle thrusts. I laid my head on his shoulder as I changed my position, so my legs were around his waist. He started whispering words of love into my ear as I started kissing his neck. "Whatever you have to do, make sure that your knot is inside me when you cum. I want to feel all of you inside me when you release your cum." I said in a pleasure filled voice. "As you wish" was the response I got.

I had no intentions of letting him do anything except cum inside my ass, so I could feel it within me all day long. "Let me know when you're almost ready to cum. I want to loosen my muscles so you can knot me. I love you so much Mason." "I love you too Lilly. I love you so much." All the while, he was gently thrusting up into me.

I stared into his beautiful bright green eyes as he stared into my lavender eyes. "Lilly, I'm getting close." I forced myself to relax as much as possible as he moved his hands from his ass, to my waist as he started thrusting up roughly while he pushed down on my waist and made out with me. I could feel my asshole stretching as he knew he made some progress. "Come on babe, you're almost in me! Just one more rough thrust!" he grunted and I would have screamed out in pleasure as he knotted me with a loud ' _POP'_ sound followed by a rush of fluids filling my ass.

I moaned out in pleasure as my orgasm took over and I sprayed his crotch with my orgasmic juices. As our orgasms came to a close, I rested my head against his shoulders as I tried to catch my breath. "Let's go wait for my knot to shrink down in my room." I just simply nodded and he put his arms on my back as I wrapped mine around his neck as he quickly, but carefully crossed the hall into his room and he laid down on the bed with me on top of him as he pulled the blankets over us for warmth.

I rested my head on his chest as I said "that was amazing mason. Minus the fact that I probably won't be able to sit right for a week, that was amazing. You were amazing my love." He chuckled and kissed me and said "so were you. I never in my life thought that you would be that naughty." I giggled and said "well, everyone has something to hide."

After a half an hour, he gave a gentle tug on the knot and it popped out as I let out a long moan of pleasure. "We should go get dressed and head down stairs." I nodded in agreement and I grabbed my clothes and I changed into them as mason did the same with his clothes.

 _ **Time skip two hours**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

"I'll drive you home babe." I said as we stood up. "Okay." I went outside and started the car to let it warm up.

When we got in, Lilly put her dirty clothes (pardon the pun) into the back seat (again, pardon the pun.) I reversed out of the drive way and I looked at her and said "Let's see what this baby can do" I nodded and he shifted the gears from first gear, to fourth gear and he stepped on the gas petal and put it to the floor. The front of the car rose up off the ground about two feet as it roared out it's fearsome roar of power before the front landed and we both sunk back in our seats as we lurched forward as I watched the speedometer's needle climb rapidly, soon hitting 100 km/h. (yes, we were both adrenaline junkies when we were younger, but we always got a natural high out of life. We never tried drugs.)

I looked over at Lilly and she had a look of joy in her eyes. I saw a sign that said 'Police ahead, slow down.' I released the gas petal and we slowed down to the speed limit. "Don't want to get a ticket on my brand new license." I said. She nodded in agreement and said "that was fun."

We pulled up to Lilly's place and I saw Winston and Eve sitting in the living room. "I am so dead…" I said out loud.

"You have no Idea." Came a sudden voice. A chill ran down my spine as I recognized the voice instantly. "Garth Fokker."

 **Cliff hanger. I am going to have three kids! I got the ultrasound results not long ago. Until next time**

 **Peace, love, and hope you enjoyed. Favorite, and hey, if you want, drop us a review.**


	8. a wild night

_**Just a heads up, this chapter is pretty much a lemon except for the first part.**_

 _ **LILLY'S POV**_

I turned around and I saw Garth Fokker. Dan's older brother. I instinctively ran behind Mason and said "He also would beat me with Dan." Garth started walking towards me. Just as he was about to grab me, Mason grabbed his arm, put it over his shoulder, snapped the bones, then threw him against the brick wall. "Don't you EVER try to hurt my sweet Lilly ever again, or so help me god, you will wish you had never been born!"

Suddenly, my dad came running outside with a baseball bat in his hands. "Dad! Help Mason!" when I turned back, I saw Garth standing there with a knife in his hand, and mason was reaching behind him. Mason pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket, and pressed it against Garth's throat. "Drop the knife Garth. Or I'll tell Winston what you did to his daughter!" "What did he do to you Lilly?!" my dad asked with a concerned voice. "He would beat me as well." I then started slowly walking backwards, giving my dad room to swing the baseball bat if he had to.

Dan dropped the knife and mason grabbed the broken arm and twisted it behind Garth's back, making him scream in pain and drop to his knees. Dad walked over, handed Mason the baseball bat and said "Garth, you should be thankful that your still alive right now. The only thing that's keeping me from turning your head into a crater, is that my daughters and wife are home. Mason call the police. I will hold him."

 _ **MASON'S POV**_

I turned and walked over to Lilly, pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned and whispered into my ear "I have two more presents for you. You just have to wait until tonight for them." I smiled and nodded and I took her hand and we walked inside.

 _ **TIMESKIP TO THE NIGHT**_

 _ **MASON'S POV**_

I could tell that tonight was going to be a wild night. I had spent all day at Lilly's place because of the incident with Garth, who is in the hospital because of the broken arm. Lilly hasn't left my side all day. She's been sitting in my lap most of the day, making it hard for me to not get a boner.

"Follow me my protector." Lilly whispered in my ear. I shuddered in pleasure because as she walked by me, she ran a claw up the back of my neck. I stood up and I followed her up the stairs, my eyes locked on her beautiful round ass as it shook side to side as she walked up the stairs. I could feel my soldier starting to stand at attention and I resisted the urge to scoop her up in my arms and carry her up to her room.

When we walked in her room, I was expecting to see a room with pink walls, a bunch of stuffed animals on shelves, boy band posters on the walls, a big pink bed. Instead I saw a room with nice green walls, novels on shelves, there was band posters on the wall, but bands like Bon Jovi, Great Big Sea, Stompin' Tom Connors, The Fables, and Metallica. There were posters of muscle cars like the Hemi Cuda, Chevelle, Camaro, Corvette, Chevy Nova RSSS, and Firebird.

When I turned my attention back to Lilly, I said "I wish I had a room this nice." She laughed and said as she led me over to her bed "Close your eyes baby, and I promise you that you will love your surprise."

I smiled and did as she said. "Okay open your eyes mason." I opened my eyes and my pants got really tight very fast. Lilly _and_ Kate were standing in front of me in their underwear and bras. "Oh… My… god… Lilly you have got to be kidding." She walked up to me and said in a seductive voice as she pushed me on the bed "Merry Christmas Mason." I went wide eyed and she just giggled and walked over to Kate and took her hand and led her over to the bed and they got on either side of me. Kate started pulling my shirt off, and Lilly started pulling my pants down.

When I was fully naked, my cock fully hard and throbbing, begging for either of the sexy girls on either side of me to give him some attention. "So who goes first?" Lilly asked. "You go first Lilly. I just get the left overs." Kate said "No, I can have him anytime. You should go first." Now I knew they were both trying to torture me. I let out a whimper at being sexually teased. They both giggled and nodded to each other.

Kate turned around, revealing a _very_ sexy tramp stamp tattoo that showed the sun rising out of her ass crack. I moved my hands towards the waist band of her golden colored thong, blending perfectly with her golden fur; but Lilly stopped my hands and said "My my… you want to see her ass that bad? Well I know how to make it even sexier for you." She then got behind Kate revealing that she was wearing a purple thong! _THAT DOES IT!_ I thought to myself.

I reached out and I pulled Lilly's thong down and I buried my Muzzle into her wet slit and I started hungrily eating her out as I happily wagged my tail. Lilly let out a long moan of pleasure before she pulled herself away from me, revealing Kate's beautiful round ass and her puckered asshole, and dripping slit.

 _ **LILLY'S POV**_

I giggled at the look on mason's face. He looked like a boy who just saw his first porno mag and I could tell that he was close to busting a nut. I whispered into Kate's ear "let's make him a wet Pussy sandwich." She smiled and we moved into position and I said in a seductive, pleasure filled voice "Run your big fat cock in between our pussies as we make out." I then pulled Kate into a kiss as she returned it.

Mason quickly moved into position and slid his dick in between us, our clits rubbing against the veins on his cock, creating sparks of pleasure for Kate and I. Mason closed his eyes in pleasure and started thrusting, letting out a low growl here and there.

 _ **MASON'S POV**_

I was in heaven. I had my dick sandwiched between my beautiful girlfriend, and her twin sister! I could feel my instincts taking over as I started roughly humping the cunt sandwich they had made for me with their tight, wet pussies. "Oh fu-u-uck Mason." I heard Kate moan out.

Suddenly, Kate pulled away, and I stopped my thrusting, confused as to why she stopped. She pushed me onto my back and she sucked my dick into her mouth and started hungrily trying to get me to cum. I threw my head back in pleasure and I gestured for Lilly to come over. I spread her legs and put one on either side of my face and I started hungrily eating her out as I wrapped an arm around each leg, making sure she wouldn't pull away again.

I gasped in surprise when I felt two different tongues on my dick when Kate and Lilly started licking my cock. Kate moved her ass beside Lilly's ass, begging for me to give it some attention. I grinned and I pushed two fingers into her slit as I continued to eat Lilly out. Kate squeaked in surprise and said "Oh soooooooo good." I chuckled and Lilly said "Stop Mason. I want to feel your fingers in me as well. Kate let's give him a sight he will remember forever." She giggled and nodded.

What they did next made me detonate. They pressed their tits together, my cock in between them, they started making out, their tongues in the others mouth. "Ah shit! Get ready girls! I'm Cumming!" I then fish hooked them as fast as I could, hitting their G-spots rapidly, making them squeal in pleasure. My hips jerked as I fired rope after rope of cum at the girls faces.

When my orgasm was over, the girls were covered in cum. Kate had thick white ropes of my cum dripping off her face and muzzle. Lilly was looking pretty much the same as Kate. The girls pulled each other into a kiss as they started swapping my cum in their mouths. I got hard again very quickly due to the sexy sight.

When they Pulled out of the kiss, Lilly said "Fuck Kate first." I quickly nodded and I slapped a stupid grin on my face as I moved behind her and I spread Kate's ass open, revealing my puckered target. I slowly pushed into her tight ass until my knot was touching her hole. "oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck… it's so big. MUCH bigger than Humphrey." Kate moaned out in pleasure.

Hearing Kate moan out these sexy words, only boosted my ego even further. I started slowly building up speed as Kate's moans of pleasure got louder and louder with each thrust. Lilly pulled me into a kiss which I gladly returned as I continued fucking Kate's sexy ass.

I could feel every muscle in her ass tighten as I increased my speed and strength of my thrusts. "Oh Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck… get ready mason, I'm gonna cum! Knot me Mason! Knot me and fill my ass with your hot cum!" I let out a low growl and I tightened my grip on Kate's waist and I started humping her ass as fast and hard as I could until I heard a loud _'POP'_ and a scream of pleasure from Kate. "I'M CUMMING MASON!" Kate screamed in pleasure. I felt her anal muscles tighten up and I fired rope after rope of cum into her tight asshole.

Kate collapsed on the bed with her ass in the air as she shook with pleasure as her orgasm took control of her body. When our orgasms were over, I pulled out of her ass with a loud pop and a moan of pleasure from Kate. "That was Awesome! I just need to catch my breath." I said. Kate crawled up my body and pulled me into a kiss which I gladly returned.

Lilly moved beside me "Come on Kate. Don't be selfish." Kate Pulled out of the kiss with me and got off me and Lilly lied down on top of me and pulled me into a kiss which I gladly returned and I placed my hands on her plump, round ass. Giving it a few rough squeezes, making her moan in pleasure. "This time, I'm on top." Lilly said.

I smiled and said "I'm fine with that." She giggled and grabbed my dick and slowly sat down on it, sliding my cock into her tight asshole. I let out a groan of pleasure as Lilly let out a moan of pleasure. I pulled her into a kiss as she started slowly moving her hips up and down on me. When we pulled out of the kiss, she sat up and pulled my head in between her breasts; I sucked her left nipple into my mouth and I slowly massaged her right breast. Lilly let out a loud moan of pleasure and I continued to play with her perfect tits.

I moved my hands to her round ass, giving it a few squeezes here and there. I thought of something that Lilly might like. I brought my hand sown on her ass with a gentle _'smack'_ sound. Lilly gasped in pleasure "Do it again! Harder!" I gladly listened and I brought my hand down harder which made a loud _'SMACK'_ sound. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssss… spank me mason! I've been a bad girl!" hearing these words made me shutter in pleasure. I started kissing her neck, while slapping her ass, making her gasp with each smack.

I could tell by the way that Lilly was riding me, that she was getting close. I tightened my grip on her ass and I started thrusting upwards, trying to get my knot into her tight ass. I pulled Lilly into a kiss to keep her from screaming out in pleasure so we wouldn't be caught by her parents.

Soon, I heard a _'POP'_ sound and Lilly screamed in pleasure into the kiss as she soaked my crotch with her orgasmic juices. Feeling her muscles tighten up, triggered my orgasm and I fired my load into her tight asshole.

When our orgasms were over, she pulled out of the kiss and started panting in pleasure. "That was… Amazing… Mason… I love you… so much." I smiled and kissed her and said "I love you too Lilly. That was amazing," I turned my attention to Kate "You were amazing as well Kate. Come here." She moved up beside me and I pulled her into a kiss and she gladly returned it.

When we pulled out of the kiss, Lilly yawned and said "Let's get some rest." Kate and I nodded in agreement and Kate pulled the blankets up to our chests as Lilly and I were still locked together. "thanks Kate. She giggled and said "no problem" before I wrapped an arm around each girl; the three of us falling asleep with a big smile on our faces.

 **There you go guys and gals. Sorry this took so long, but we had some things come up with work and a few other things. Just a heads up, the next chapter is going to be a very sad chapter that won't be posted for probably at least a month. All we can tell you is that we lose a very dear friend and family member next chapter, so keep a box of tissues ready for the next chapter. This chapter is to make up for such a long wait and for a sad chapter next.**

 **Peace**

 **GoddessGodOfAllWolves**


	9. the funeral

**Alright people… we promised you a sad, emotional chapter; we gave you a sad, emotional chapter. Before you read, get a box of tissues ready.**

 _ **Timeskip four years**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I heard a knock at the door, so I got up and opened the door and I saw the Dean standing there (forgot to mention, they are in college now) "Mason grab your stuff. You won't be coming back to class today." I got confused but I did as he asked and he led me to his office and when we got in, I saw Lilly, my sister in-law Grace, and my brothers in the office and the Dean sat down behind his desk and took a deep breath and said "I am just going to get right to the point," he paused and took a deep breath and said "yesterday, Nuka was killed by a landmine planted by the Taliban. His body is on its way home right now." We all gasped and Grace was the first to break down crying. My brothers and I stood up and we pulled her into a group hug as we all broke down crying.

 _ **Time skip three days**_

Lilly, my family and I were at Nuka's funeral. We couldn't see his body because it was so mangled from the landmine that they had to make it a closed casket funeral. First ones to pay their respects to my brother were his unit. They each walked up, took a star out of their lapels, and smacked it into his coffin before saluting him and walking off. Then we were up. Larry placed a 2liter bottle of cherry Pepsi on the coffin before he placed three tear drops on the coffin. Then Karl placed a football on the coffin. I placed a photo of him and me at his wedding day and a 6 pack of regular Pepsi on the coffin. Mom was crying her eyes out as she and dad placed a wreath on his coffin as dad led mom back to their seats. Lilly placed a copy of ride the lighting by Metallica on the coffin before walking off. I placed my arm around Lilly and gently pulled her close to me as she started softly crying. Karl and Larry were comforting Grace and her daughter Isabella.

I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes and said "You left too soon Nuka. Your family still needs your guidance." Isabella walked over to me and asked "Uncle Mason, why is everyone so sad. I want daddy. Mommy said that daddy was on his way home." I bent down and picked her up and said as I held her "you remember how sometimes people die in car accidents right?" she nodded and I said "Well when daddy was away, he got into an accident and he didn't survive. Daddy's body is in there," I said pointing to the coffin "But his spirit is in here," I said pointing to her heart. "And his memory is in here" I said pointing to her head. "So long as you remember your daddy, he will always be with you and mommy."

I then reached in my pocket and said "Daddy gave this to me before he left and made me promise that if he doesn't make it home to his baby girl, that I give it to her." I then pulled out a picture of Nuka and Grace holding Isabella the day she was born. I handed her the picture and said "That's your mommy and daddy holding you the day you were born." She handed the photo back to me and asked "What does it say on the back of it?" (Remember Isabella is only four years old in this) I flipped the photo over to the backside and I took a shaky breath and said "To my beautiful baby girl Isabella, my greatest gift. Remember that no matter where you go and where you are, daddy loves you no matter what." I handed the photo back to her and she gave me a big hug and said "I miss daddy so much" she then broke down crying her eyes out.

I pulled her into a hug and said as tears streamed down my cheeks "I know you miss daddy. I miss him too." I then walked over to grace and I put an arm around her shoulders and said "I know you miss him Grace. I miss him too. His body may be gone, but his spirit lives in all of us." She said "I know, but how am I going to raise Isabella and the new baby on the way?" She said pointing to her belly, large with a baby bump.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "you're a smart woman, you will figure it out." She simply just nodded.

Then a three man squad walked up holding bolt action rifles. The commander called out "Get ready!"

They took a shooting stance

"Aim!" they shouldered their rifles and cycled the action.

"Fire!" _BANG BANG BANG_

They cycled the action

"Fire!" _BANG BANG BANG_

They cycled the action

"Fire!" _BANG BANG BANG_

They cycled the action

"Fire!" _BANG BANG BANG_

They cycled the action

"Fire!" _BANG BANG BANG_

They cycled the action

"Fire!" _BANG BANG BANG_

They cycled the action

"Fire!" _BANG BANG BANG_

His commander then walked up to me and handed me a small envelope. I opened it and pulled out Nuka's dog tags, his blood still on the tags. I stood to attention and saluted him and he returned the motion.

I walked over to Grace and asked "Do you want his dog tags?" she replied "I'll take one. You can keep the other." I nodded and took out the dog tag that said his name, rank and unit. I kept the one with his number on it.

We gave each other a hug before his commander handed mom the Canadian flag folded up and handed Grace the flag of Newfoundland folded up. We then watched as the Canadian and Newfie flags were lowered to half-mast. I saluted as the flags were being lowered as did all others there with military or police training.

Mom and Grace were not even trying to hold back the tears as his coffin was loaded into the hearse headed for the crematorium. Isabella ran up and threw her arms around the coffin, crying her little eyes out. I quickly walked over, picked her up and returned to my position and saluted to the soldiers who were carrying my brother to the car. Isabella was crying as loud as her little lungs could. I started gently patting her on her back as I slowly rocked back and forth with her. She slowly fell asleep on me as I let the tears stream down my cheeks.

I watched as the hearse drove off I said quietly "I miss you brother. I miss you so much. I love you." I then walked towards Grace's car and I met her there. I buckled Isabella in and Grace handed me the keys saying "my vision is too blurry for me to safely drive." I nodded and I wiped my eyes before I got in the car and started it before I put on Oro Se Do Bheatha Bhaile by Sinead O'Connor. I then slowly drove off towards Grace's House.

When we got there, I Carried Isabella in and I laid her down in her bed and tucked her in before I walked back to my place.

 **There you go people… this was not easy for us to write. Please leave a comment, a nice comment. It would do us a lot of good and help to lift our spirits. Nuka was my oldest brother. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him. He died for our country. He died doing what he loved.**

 **If your wondering why it had to be a closed casket, he was killed by a landmine that mangled his whole body really bad.**

 **Please leave a nice comment.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **And hope**

 **GoddessGodOfAllWolves**


	10. forever remembering Nuka

_**MASON'S POV**_

I walked into a tattoo parlor that had many designs in the windows. I was holding a folded up piece of paper. A tall wolf walked out from the back that had tattoo sleeves (Real ones. Not those cheap, fake ones you get at the store). I said "I'm Nuka's Little Brother, Mason."

We shook hands and he said "Names Ben. I'm so sorry for your loss. Your brother was a great wolf. A great soldier. A great father. I did his first tattoo," we then said at the same time "The Clover on his wrist!" we then both shared a quick laugh before he said "What can I do for you?"

I unfolded the paper I had with me and I said "I want this on my arm." He nodded and said "I just need to see some ID and your parents' signature." I nodded and I showed him what he needed to see.

"Follow me into one of the back rooms and I'll do this for you." I nodded and we went into the first available room and he said "Just make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna go get the stencil I need. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When he came back, he wiped my arm with rubbing alcohol and he said "This is your last chance to turn back. Once this stencil goes on, there's no turning back." I replied "I'm sure." He nodded and began to put the stencil on and he took the paper off and picked up the tattoo gun. "This is going to hurt a little" I nodded to him and he put the gun to my skin, and all I really felt, was just a bunch of tiny little pokes.

"so, what made you decide to get this tattoo?" ben asked. I replied "I want to have a tattoo in his honor, so that way, everyone who looks at my arm, will know, that my brother died protecting our great country. He deserves to be forever remembered. He was always wearing a cross, and whenever poppies were being sold for Remembrance Day, he would always be the first person to get a poppy. And after thinking for a little bit, this came to mind and I just quickly drew it out and then focused on the details and fixing it up."

Ben stopped and took the gun off me and said as a tear rolled down his cheek "If Nuka heard you say that, he would be honored to call you his favorite little brother." I smiled and said "He's always listening to me. In here." I pointed to my heart. He smiled and continued with the tattoo.

"Heads up, this part might hurt because I have to go over the joint of your arm." I nodded and braced myself, and sure enough, I really felt the needle piercing my skin. I took a deep breath and held it. After a few more seconds, he took the gun off and said "I'll give you a moment to recover from that." I looked at how the tattoo looked so far, and saw that he was nearly done the cross.

"Wow. That looks awesome so far." I said with enthusiasm. He smiled and said "usually, I only have half that done on a client who has never had a tattoo done before because they can't take the pain." I chuckled and said "Those people are what I like to call 'Wimps'." We both chuckled and ben nodded enthusiastically. "Very true mason. Very true." He chuckled out.

He then continued to Tattoo me. Two hours later, he set down the gun and said "And we are done! Tell me what you think?" I looked down at my Tattoo and saw just how awesome it looked. It was a white cross with a world war1 style army helmet on the top of it. On both of the cross' arms, there was a small wreath of poppies. In the middle of the Cross, it said Nuka written in capital black letters. "It Looks Awesome!"

He smiled and said "it's on the house for you today. As a token of appreciation of what Nuka did for our country." I was shocked when I heard this. I gave him a brotherly hug and said "Thanks man. If you want, you can come to the Next college football game. It's being held in Nuka's honor." He nodded and said "I'll bring the beer." We both laughed and I said as I walked out the door "Thanks man. See ya there"

 _ **Time skip to the football game**_

I was standing in the center field with a microphone in my hand "Hey everyone. Before we begin this game, I would like to dedicate this game to my big brother Nuka Devin Lynch, who was killed a month and a half ago in Afghanistan. He was a brother, a father, a soldier, a great man. He used to play in this very stadium. He was full back…" I took a moment and said "Now before we play our national anthem, there are a few people I want to help me sing our great anthem. First I want to welcome my great grandfather Sergeant first class of the highlander black watch division British army Derry Kevin Lynch. A veteran of the second world war." He walked up in his military uniform and metals displayed proudly across his chest. A cane in his hand to help him walk because of his artificial leg. We gave each other a hug before I said "captain of the Cheerleaders Lilly Amelia McTavish." She walked over to me and I gave her a hug and a kiss. "My sister in-law Grace Taron Lynch and her daughter Isabella Rose Lynch." They walked up, well Grace walked up, Isabella ran right for me and I scooped her up in my arms before I gave grace a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now that we have our special guests up here with us, ladies and gentlemen, please stand and remove your hats for our national anthem." I nodded to the marching band and they started playing and we started singing in perfect harmony.

"O Canada! Our home and native land!  
True patriot love in all thy sons command.  
With glowing hearts we see thee rise,  
The True North strong and free!  
From far and wide, O Canada,  
We stand on guard for thee.  
God keep our land, glorious and free!  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee;  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.

O Canada! Where pines and maples grow,  
Great prairies spread and Lordly rivers flow!  
How dear to us thy broad domain,  
From East to Western sea!  
The land of hope for all who toil,  
The true North strong and free!  
God keep our land, glorious and free.  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!

O Canada! Beneath thy shining skies,  
May Stalwart sons, and gentle maidens rise.  
To keep thee steadfast thro' the years,  
From East to Western sea.  
Our own beloved native land,  
Our true North strong and free!  
God keep our land, glorious and free.  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!

Ruler supreme, who hearest humble prayer,  
Hold our Dominion, in thy loving care.  
Help us to find, O God, in thee,  
A lasting rich reward.  
As waiting for the better day,  
We ever stand on guard.  
God keep our land, glorious and free.  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!"

When we finished, I said "Now a Moment of silence to remember Nuka" we then bowed our heads in silence for a minute. When the moment of silence was over, I said "Now let's play some football!" the crowd quickly roared in response and I handed Isabella back to Grace before they headed back to their seats and Lilly and I shared a quick kiss before she ran over to the cheerleaders. I saluted my great grandfather before I gave him a hug and he returned my gestures.

I ran and took my position on the field. I heard the QB give the call and I started running while looking for the ball. I saw it coming in from above and I jumped and snapped it to my chest and started running as fast as my legs could carry me. A guy came in low and I jumped over him and another guy came in high and I quickly threw the ball high in the air and combat rolled under him and jumped back up and caught the ball just as I made the game's first touchdown.

I handed the ball to the QB and we set back up and I repeated what I did before, but just as I caught the ball, I got tackled hard. When I hit the ground, the wind got knocked out of me, and I felt the ball get driven into my gut. The guys ran over to me and the coach asked me "Are you Okay Lynch?" I opened my arms and handed the coach the ball. I smiled and said as I caught my breath "That's first down." He chuckled and helped me up.

 _ **Time skip to the end of game**_

We won the game. Lilly and the cheer leaders formed the victory pyramid and Lilly did a perfect back flip off and landed gracefully as I walked over to her and I took my helmet off and we pulled each other into a kiss and I gave her ass a gentle squeeze. One of the people in the crowd yelled out "GET A ROOM!" without breaking the kiss, I gave the person the finger. We pulled out of the kiss and Lilly playfully said "play nice Mason." I kissed her and said "yes mom" she playfully slapped my chest and scoffed. I chuckled and said "I'll meet you back at the dorm room babe. I'm gonna go take a quick shower." She nodded and started walking toward the housing area of the campus while she put an extra sway in her hips before she turned and blew a kiss to me and winked at me. I smiled to myself and walked off to the showers.

When I got back to the dorm, I walked over to Lilly, who was sitting on the couch and gave her a kiss. "Hey there winner. I was thinking that you and I could relax and watch this movie and cuddle for a bit." She then handed me a DVD case (we are now into the 2000's) and I saw it was a chick flick. I nodded and said "okay" she giggled and said "I'll go get the wine." I nodded and opened the case, but I saw a sticky note on the disk that read " _JUST KIDDING babe! I'm getting the beer!'_

I looked at the "game" and I saw it was Call of Duty MW3. "Lilly! You're the best!" she laughed loudly and said "Your welcome babe!" she then walked back in the room just as I sat down on the couch with the two PS3 controllers. She handed me a beer and I handed her the controller.


	11. Getting Permission

_**Mason's POV**_

I was on my way to Lilly's parents' house while Lilly was having a girl's day with her friends. I was on my way to talk to them about something very important.

I pulled up to their house and shut my car off and walked up to the door and knocked on it. Eve opened the door and said "Mason! Come on in!" we gave each other a hug and I took my shoes off and put them on the rack before I sat down and Eve asked "Would you like something to drink?" "A Pepsi please and thank you Eve."

When she came back, she handed me a can of Pepsi and sat down beside Winston. "So Mason, what brings you by on this fine day?" I took a sip of Pepsi before I said "As you both know, I love Lilly with every fiber of my body and would die to protect her," they both nodded in response. "Which is why I would like to ask your permission to marry her. I have given it a lot of thought, and I know that she is the one." Winston and Eve looked at each other for a minute before Eve said "We both know how much our baby girl loves you and you her, which is why you have our blessing to marry her."

A smile instantly spread across my face and I said "Thank you both! Thank you both so much! I promise you, that I will make Lilly the happiest woman in the world!" Winston chuckled and said "Eve, could you give mason and I some alone time please?" she nodded and gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear before she walked out of the room, putting an extra sway in her hips. Winston watched with a smile before he said "Girls… can't live with them, can't hardly live without them."

We both chuckled and he said "There is only two things a father wants to see his daughter be, safe, and happy. You make Lilly happy, and I know she is safe with you. If she had to give her heart to anyone, I'm glad it had to be you. You never would get mad and beat her up, you would never raise your hand to her in anger. I would be proud to call you my son in-law."

I smiled and said "You know me very well. You know, that I will continue to treat her like a queen." He smiled and said "I know you will." "So I think that I should go if I want to order the ring and get home and have dinner ready for us by the time she gets home." He smiled and said "Thanks. And if you will excuse me, I have some 'business' to attend to with Eve." I smiled and said "have fun." He nodded to me before he walked down to their room and closed the door. I got my stuff on, and just before I opened the door to leave, I heard a loud high pitched girly moan of pleasure.

' _So that's where Lilly gets it from.'_ I thought to myself.

I got in my car and drove to the nearest jewelry store. (FYI now in the story, Mason is 6'8" and 300 pounds of muscle) When I walked in, I was approached by a girl about a foot shorter than me who asked me "Hello there handsome. What can I do for you?" I replied "I'm looking to get an engagement ring made." She nodded and said "Follow me to my office." She led me to here office and asked as I sat down "Can I get you something to drink darlin' some coffee perhaps?" "No thanks." She nodded and sat down behind her desk and asked "So what style of ring are you looking for?" "I was hoping to get a ring made so it looks like two wolves howling to each other in perfect harmony." For the stones, I was thinking of Amethyst mixing with emeralds." She nodded and typed on her computer for a few minutes before she turned the screen to me and asked "like this?"

I nodded my head and said "Exactly like that." "Okay. We will have it ready for you by this time next week." I stood up and said "Okay thanks"

After talking for a little longer, I left and drove back home just as Lilly got back from having a girls day with her friends. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss and asked "How was your day hun?" "It was fun. What did you do?" "Not much, just looked at some stuff in town." She smiled and said "Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with our anniversary coming up would it?" I gently booped her on the nose and said "You'll have to wait and find out." She playfully pouted and I just busted out laughing.

After I stopped laughing, I asked "What would you like for dinner?" she thought for a moment and said "Just something simple. I think we should just do a leftover night. We have a fair bit of leftovers." I nodded in response and reached in my car to the passenger seat and pulled out a bottle of wine and asked "movie night?" she giggled and said "That's what I was thinking."


	12. proposing

_**Time skip one week later**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I woke up beside Lilly in our house we bought after we got out of college. (It's an actual house, and not an apartment. It's actually quite large. About 7000 square feet.) I carefully got out of bed and slipped a pair of pajama pants on and tucked my sheets in beside her, so she would stay warm before I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

I carefully walked down the stairs to the kitchen and I took a cast iron frying pan off the wall and set it on the stove and set the heat to medium low heat as I turned on the coffee pot. I opened the fridge and took out the eggs, peppers, smoked ham, and cheese. I took a sip of my coffee before I grabbed a cutting board and a paring knife and a cheese grater and a bowl. I cracked a few eggs into the bowl and started beating them with a small fork.

Just as I set the bowl down, I felt two arms drape over my chest from behind. I smiled and said "happy anniversary Lilly." I turned around and kissed her as she replied "Happy anniversary Mason." After giving her a hug, I handed her a cup of coffee and asked "what woke you up?" she took a sip and said "the bed got cold, and the smell of coffee brewing." I chuckled and said "I was thinking we could go out on _The Old Polina_ today. Just enjoy the nice weather then go for a nice dinner at The Shanty. What do you think?" she kissed my cheek and said "Sounds like fun." I smiled and continued to make breakfast.

After breakfast, I packed our swim clothes while Lilly packed a lunch and grabbed a six pack of spiked lemonade and a bottle of wine. We walked out to the truck and boat and Lilly put the food and drinks in the boat's fridge. After we hooked the boat up and pulled out of the drive way, I gave Lilly a quick kiss and we drove towards the boat launch.

After we launched the boat and Lilly got on it to make sure it wouldn't float away or steal it, I parked the truck and walked to the pier where the boat was and got on and I pulled the boat out of the docks and got us to our little hidden area we had found a long time ago. I walked out with the anchor in my hand and I dropped it in the water and held onto the rope to make sure that if I needed to, I could tie on the extra rope. I didn't need the extra rope, and I tied the rope to the boat. I then walked back into the cabin just as Lilly came out of the bathroom in her purple bikini, matching her eyes beautifully. "Hey there beautiful." She giggled and said "Hey handsome." I gave her a kiss and her butt a gentle slap as she walked by, making her let out a sexy growl.

After I changed into my swim trunks, I walked back out on deck and grabbed a fishing rod and cast it out into the water. Lilly did the same as me and tossed me a lemonade. I popped the top off and took a sip and set it down. Shortly after, I felt a fish take the bait fast. I tightened my grip on the rod and said as I gave the rod a sharp jerk, setting the hook in the fish's mouth "I've got one on the line." After fighting with it for about 15 minutes or so, I had the fish right beside the boat, worn out. I reached into the water and grabbed the fish and pulled him out by his tail so I had a good grip on him. "So Lilly, what do you think, is he a keeper or should I let him go?" she took a good look at him and said "He's a keeper." I smiled and took the hook out of his mouth before I took my pocket knife out and popped a small hole in his lip and put him on the metal stringer that was hanging off the side of the boat, so the fish could live until we had to leave.

Soon after catching and releasing a few small trout, we decided that we had done enough fishing for the day and we brought the lines in and I took the Cod I caught off the line and put him in the live well. We just laid down in our beach chairs we had on the boat as we enjoyed the nice weather and a glass of wine.

"Want to go for a swim Mason?" Lilly asked. I smiled and stood up and took my sun glasses off and climbed to the top of the boat. "Come on Lilly!" I said before I did a front flip into the water. She quickly joined me and we swam around for a bit and had some fun.

The time quickly passed and the sun started getting low, so I pulled the 50 pound anchor up out of the water. (The currents are really strong here.) I got changed and I took the Cod out of the Live well and I took the fish club and whacked him in the head as hard as I could, killing him instantly. After I filleted him, I took his body and tossed it back into the water for the other fish to eat. I put the fillets into the fridge and cleaned my hands off before I drove the boat back to the dock. We loaded the boat onto the trailer and drove back home.

When we got home, I put the fish fillets in the freezer before I went up to our room and changed into my nicest suit. I took the box with the engagement ring in it and slipped it into my pocket. I walked out to the living room and saw Lilly and to say that she looked astounding, would be an understatement. She was wearing a royal blue dress with purple detailing and a Lapis lazuli necklace and earrings, making her violet eyes really pop.

I must have been babbling like a fool because she giggled and walked over and put a hand to my mouth and said "Take a minute to put your words together. Then try again." I paused for a moment before I said 'Wow… Just wow. Lilly. You look so beautiful, I can't find the words to describe how beautiful you are." She giggled and replied "You are looking quite dashing yourself Mason." "Hold on a second Lilly." I ran back to the room for a second before I came back with a tiger lily in my hand. I brushed some hair out of her face and used the flower to hold it back. "Now… you look… you look so beautiful, that even the gods themselves are weeping at your beauty my love." She blushed and said "Now you're just exaggerating… I don't Look that beautiful." I took her hand and led her over to the hallway mirror and I pointed to in and said "take a look for yourself."

She looked in the mirror and said "I'm not that beautiful." I walked behind her and gently ran my hands up her body and said "Look closer… everything about you is flawless. Everything from your perfect little feet," I said running my hands over her feet. "To your beautiful, sparkling violet eyes and beyond." I said running my hands slowly up her body, memorizing every curve as though it would be the last time I feel her curves.

She blushed and said "Stop… your making me blush." I smiled and gave her waist a quick squeeze and said "I take it then I have proven my point." She turned to me and gave me a kiss and said "You win this one." I chuckled and asked "Are we ready to go?" she nodded and I opened the door for her and grabbed the keys to the Nova. I opened the door for her and we got in and I fired the engine up as it let out its beautifully loud roar of power. I pulled out onto the empty back road we lived on and I looked at her and asked "What do you say? One more go?" she nodded and I smiled and floored it and as the front of the car rose off the ground, I let out an adrenaline filled howl before the front of the car slammed down on the ground and l felt the car lurch forward with power and the speedometer needle rapidly climbed upwards as I was rapidly shifting gears.

I saw the stop sign rapidly approaching and I let off the gas and slowly put the brake on. We came to a perfect stop at the stop sign. "That was fun." I said with a smile on my face. I looked over at Lilly and she said "It always is."

After driving for twenty more minutes, we came to The Shanty and I turned off the car and we got out and walked in and sat down at our table which I had made reservations for. When Lilly sat down, I popped the cork off the champagne bottle and made sure that the cork didn't hit anyone by popping it into my hand (Which really hurt by the way, don't ever do that.) And I poured her a glass before pouring myself a glass and setting the bottle into the Ice bucket at the table. I sat down and Lilly and I ' _clinked'_ our glasses together and I said "Happy anniversary Lilly." she giggled and said "Happy anniversary Mason."

After we ate, I knew it was time to pop the question. I got up from my chair, reached into my pocket, and pulled out the box and said as I got down on one knee in front of the whole restaurant "Lilly Amelia Mctavish, We have been together now for nine years, and you know that I love you with all my heart and soul, which is why I am asking you if you will be with me to the end of time. Will you marry me?" I then opened the box and she gasped and said with joy "Yes! Yes of course I will marry you! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

I smiled and got up and pulled her into a kiss and wrapped my arms around her perfect waist as she returned the kiss and she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck as the whole restaurant erupted in clapping and a few cheers here and there, but I paid next to no attention to them. I was focusing all my attention at the kiss Lilly and I were connected in. When we pulled out of the kiss, we pressed our foreheads together and said "I love you" at the same time.

I took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger and she looked at it for a minute before she said with joy in her voice "It's beautiful!" I smiled and said "But not nearly as beautiful as you my fiancée." She giggled and leaned in close and whispered in my ear "Let's head home my love. I'm feeling like cuddling for a bit and then maybe some fun later." She then ran her claw up the back of my neck slowly and seductively, making that shiver run down my spine before she leaned in and gently nipped my ear.

I gave her butt a gentle squeeze and said "let's go my love"


	13. Wedding and honeymoon

_**Mason's POV**_

It was Lilly and I's wedding day, and we were standing at the alter, about to say our wedding Vows. "Mason, we have known each other since we were three years old. For years, you have been my shoulder to cry on, my joy, my protector, my warmth, my healer, my world. You have been there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to I love you with all my heart and soul. I always have and I always will. Till death do us part." She then slipped the ring on my finger.

"Lilly, I have always loved you with all my heart and soul. I always will love you. My love for you grows stronger by the day. My love for you will never stop growing until the day comes when I draw my final breath and kiss your lips for the last time. For years, you have been my shoulder to cry on, my joy, my lover, my healer, my world. You have always been there for me when I needed someone to talk to. Whenever I look back in the sand, I always see two sets of footprints. Yours, and mine. With this ring, I promise to always love you no matter what." I then slipped the ring onto her finger.

The reverend then said "You may now kiss the bride." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me and I kissed her with all the love and passion I had in me as she happily returned it. The crowd erupted with clapping and a few cheers here and there.

The wedding reception was amazing. We cut the cake with a Scottish Claymore sword. That was really fun. As people slowly started leaving, we took our leave and went back to our house.

When we got there, I scooped Lilly up in my arms and she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck as I carried her to our room. When we came to the door, she opened it with one hand and I closed it after I walked in with my foot. When we got to our room, I laid her on the bed and I got on top of her as she started carefully pulling off my suit. When that was off, I started carefully taking her dress off. When that was off, I reached behind her and took her bra off. When that came off, I carefully took her panties off and I stood on my knees for a moment, to admire my new wife.

I had seen her naked many times before, but this time, it was special. We would give each other our Virginities and become one eternally. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was braided in a way, so that it held the rest of her hair out of her face. Her beautiful violet eyes sparkled in the light of the full moon. Her lips were soft and a gentle shade of red, really making her eyes pop. Her breasts were firm and perky, they stood proudly upon her chest, her erect nipples poking out of the snow white fur on her breasts. Her stomach was flat and toned. Her waist was small, but not too small. Her hips curved out from her waist flawlessly. Her virgin slit was puffy, wet, warm, and pink. Her thighs were well toned, yet soft to the touch.

"Wow." Lilly blushed deeply and asked "Wow what?" "Your whole body. It's… it's too perfect to ever hope to possibly describe in any way shape or form." she blushed even deeper and said "your exaggerating… I'm not perfect." I leaned in and whispered softly into her ear "then I will show you just how perfect you are." I then pulled her into a passionate kiss as our tongues slipped into each other's mouth. I slowly ran my hands up her body, giving her waist a gentle squeeze, making her softly moan into the kiss. I continued moving my hands up her body, memorizing every curve. I gave her breasts a gentle squeeze, making her loudly moan into the kiss.

When we pulled out of the kiss, I started kissing her neck while fondling her breasts, earning me loud moans of pleasure from my wife. I gently nipped the fur between her breasts, making her shiver in pleasure before I started gently sucking on her right nipple while using one hand to gently rub her slit and the other to play with her left nipple, making her loudly moan my name in pleasure. I switched over to he left nipple after a few minutes of sucking on her right nipple and my hands switched jobs. When I released her nipples, I started kissing my way down her body.

When I got to her virgin slit, I started slowly eating her out, enjoying the succulent taste of her juices. She let out a moan of pleasure and I pulled away for a moment to catch my breath. I licked my lips and said "Tastes like candy! Just like you Lilly." She blushed and giggled and I went back to my treat.

Lilly put one hand on the back of my head, gently flexing her claws into it while playing around with my hair. Her other hand was massaging her breasts. I moved to her clit, making her squeal in pleasure as I worked her oversensitive love button. She arched her back in pleasure as her orgasm drew steadily closer and closer. I could hear her panting grow louder, and faster with each breath. "Mason… I'm almost there!" I smiled and put the pedal to the metal and I wrapped my arms around her thighs and pulled her slit into my face as I shot my tongue out into her and I started scooping out her juices faster than she could produce them.

She threw her head back and squealed in pleasure as her orgasm took over and she wrapped her legs around my head as she squirted her orgasmic juices into my mouth and I gladly drank down my delicious treat. When her orgasm was over, she unwrapped her legs from my head and I wiped my mouth and said "that was delicious. Just like you Lilly."

She giggled and I crawled up her body and pulled her into a kiss and she gladly returned it. She flipped us over so she was on top and she went down to my pants and pulled them down and grabbed my 11 inch rod (Remember, when we first saw each other naked back in high school, it was shorter, now we are out of college and 25 years old.)

She gave the tip a kiss before she slowly took it into her mouth. I threw my head back and let out a loud groan of pleasure as she continued to work her magical mouth on my shaft. When her soft lips hit my knot, I went limp on the bed from the pleasure that her mouth was giving me.

"Lilly… you are amazing at this." She looked at me with those beautiful lavender eyes and pulled off me slowly and said "Thanks. You have an amazing tongue as well." She then went back down on me and I placed my hand on the back of her head, gently guiding her along. She started gently massaging my balls as she continued to pleasure me. I let out a low growl of pleasure as she slowly picked up speed.

"Get ready Lilly! I'm close!" I groaned out in pleasure as I felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm brewing in my balls. She picked up her speed and started tugging on my rod with her throat. That was enough to drive me over the edge and I let out a loud groan of pleasure as I felt my orgasm hit me and I pumped a thick load into Lilly's waiting mouth and she gladly drank down every last drop I offered her.

When my orgasm was over, she pulled off me and sat on my waist and pulled me into a kiss and I returned it happily. When we pulled out of the kiss, she rolled us over so I was on top and she said as a blush spread across her face "Take me Mason. Make me yours. I want this so bad. I want to feel it all deep inside me." she then wrapped her legs around my waist, her tail around my right leg, and her arms around my neck. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I love you Lilly." I then gently nipped her ear a few times before I slowly pushed into her.

When I came to the barrier that marked her virginity just inside her, she took a deep breath and nodded to me. I pulled her into a kiss which she returned happily before I pulled my hips back a little bit and gave a hard thrust forward, breaking her barrier and giving her my virginity and taking hers. She screamed in to the kiss in pain and quickly pulled out of the kiss and started crying softly. I quickly pulled out of her and I looked at my staff, and saw blood on it.

"I'm so sorry Lilly. I never meant to hurt you. If you want to stop and try again later, I will understand perfectly. I-" she cut me off with a finger to my lips and said "No. I want this. Just give me a minute or two to let the pain pass." I nodded and we pulled each other into a kiss while I ran my hands up and down her back lovingly.

When we pulled out of the kiss, she said to me "Put it in me." I nodded and slowly pushed back into her. This time, a soft moan of pleasure came from Lilly as I explored her virgin slit. When my knot hit her opening, we pressed our foreheads together and Lilly said as pleasure glazed over her beautiful violet eyes "We are mates for life Mason. We are inseparable. I love you so much."

I kissed her passionately before I said "I love you too Lilly." I pulled out of her slowly, before I slowly pushed back in. Lilly was moaning the whole time I was making love to her. To my childhood best friend, teenage crush, girlfriend, my wife. I was making love to my world. Wait scratch that, to my universe.

Lilly was running her hands up and down my back while I was gently thrusting into her. Then she moaned out the two words that boost every man's ego during sex "Faster! Harder!" I tightened my grip on her and gave a slightly rougher thrust into her, making her loudly gasp as I continued with my new speed. Her hands fell to the bed on either side of her head, as she half closed her eyes as the pleasure consumed her.

I felt my orgasm coming up, but a quick, sharp bite to my left arm, made it quickly disappear temporarily, but I knew it would be back soon and with a vengeance. I leaned down and started kissing and nipping Lilly's neck while gently rubbing and playing with her left nipple with my arm, trying to bring her orgasm to the surface, and judging by how loud her moans were getting, and by the fact that her hips started bucking up to meet my thrusts, I could tell her orgasm was getting close. "Do you want my knot?" I asked through my groans of pleasure. She responded with a choppy "Y-es!" I grabbed her waist firmly, and started pulling her up into my thrusts, trying to knot her.

I knew I needed more help getting my knot in her, so I reached behind her shoulder, sat up on my calves, and lifted her up, so I could get more momentum behind my thrusts. I felt my orgasm coming up fast, and I knew it was either knot Lilly, and make her orgasm mind numbingly blissful, or disappoint her. So I put the petal to the metal and I started using all the strength I had in my core and I started thrusting up as hard as I could, making Lilly scream my name in pleasure. I felt her opening give slightly, I thought to myself _One more big thrust!_ And sure enough, with a loud pop and Lilly throwing her weight at me, knocking me backwards on the bed, her landing on top of me, and my orgasm hitting fast and hard, she collapsed on top of me and I pulled her into a kiss as she gladly returned it as I painted her insides white with my spunk as she sprayed my rod with her orgasmic juices.

When our orgasms were over, she pulled out of the kiss and took a deep breath of air and said "That… felt… Amazing!" I smiled and kissed her and said "I'm glad you enjoyed it my love." She kissed me and said "I'm not complaining or anything… but with how much of your load is going in me, I think I might pop." I kissed her cheek and asked "Do you want me to pull out?" she shook her head and said "No. it feels so good."

I decided to see if she wanted to go for another round, so I gave a gentle thrust into her. She gasped in pleasure and said "give it to me hard." I rolled us over so I was on top. I started roughly thrusting into her, making her very loudly moan my name and even scream every once in a while when I hit a sensitive spot in her.

She was loudly moaning in pleasure as I continued to send her to cloud nine. She put her hands on my hips, and slowed me down until I stopped my thrusting. I looked down at her confused as to why she had me stop. She rolled us over so she was on top and said "Just lay back and enjoy the ride babe." With that, she began to bounce up and down on me.

I threw my head back in pleasure, and I moved my hands to her round butt and gave both cheeks a nice squeeze, making her softly gasp in pleasure. I pulled her into a kiss which she happily returned it as she slowed her hips down. I slowly sat up and I put my arms around her waist and started gently lifting her up and lowering her as she followed my movements, moving in perfect sync with me. Her arms draped themselves around the back of my neck, pulling me into the kiss even more as I could feel my orgasm approaching. I pulled out of the kiss and said "Lilly… I'm getting close." She moaned and replied "me too." I moved one hand to her clit, and the other to her left nipple and I started gently rubbing the two objects in sync with my thrusts. "Cum on Lilly, come with me!" I said, knowing how much Lilly loved word play. She threw her head back and screamed my name in pleasure as her orgasm hit her, her vaginal walls clamping down on me, bringing me to my orgasm. I pulled her into a kiss as our fluids collided with each other, quickly filling her and making her feel like the happiest woman in the world.

As our orgasms came to a close, I slowly laid back down, with Lilly following my lead. When we were both lying down, her head was resting against my chest, and I had one arm draped over her, the other behind my head. "You're like a god Mason." I smiled and kissed her forehead and said "I could say the same about you Lilly."

She let out a yawn and I chuckled and asked "You wore out babe?" she nodded in response and I pulled the blankets over us and I turned off the lamp, we both fell into a blissful sleep.

 **There you go folks! If you're wondering why there was no swearing, that's because we wanted this to sound as passionate and loving as possible. Don't expect the next chapter for a while because I gave birth and it's not easy raising triplets and writing stories.**

 **Until next time, Peace and love**


End file.
